


A Bad Day

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddle Pile, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAGNUS UNDERSTANDS, Magnus takes care of his family, Star Wars marathons as coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Simon's having a rather horrible day, and he remembers a promise that he made - to reach out when he needed it.  So he shows up at Magnus' loft, looking for help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 20
Kudos: 366





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by christopher-lightwood-my-heart: Simon has a rough day, being away from his family, and Magnus, his Downworlder Dad, helps him. (Raphael can join too!!!!)

  
In hindsight, Magnus should have expected it, because Raphael did the same thing on certain holidays, certain days of the year. When the reality of what he was crashed down on him and he was left shaking and struggling to make it to the next moonrise. 

  
So on a warm afternoon, hours before he expected Alexander home, his doorbell rang and Magnus was surprised to see Simon standing on his doorstep, his shoulders hunched and his body tense. 

  
“Samuel? Can I help you?” 

  
“Not, not tonight? Please?” Simon asked, wrapping his arms around himself. 

  
Magnus immediately sobered and opened the door wider, gesturing Simon inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. “Sit,” he ordered, gesturing to the couch. When Simon obeyed without another word, Magnus knew things were bad. 

  
It took the work of a minute to text Raphael, to inform him where his fledgling had run off to once he woke up and that it was more than obvious what type of day it was for Simon. Magnus summoned a bottle of O- and a bottle of plasma and a few glasses, heading back to the living room, sitting beside Simon the couch. 

  
“I’m not thirsty,” Simon muttered, glancing at the glasses. 

  
Magnus nodded and put the bottles down regardless. “You’re going to be here for a while.” 

  
Simon glanced over at him, frowning. “How do you figure that?” 

  
Magnus looked towards the television and waved his hand. “You think Star Wars marathons take _short_ amounts of time?” 

  
Simon blinked and looked at the television that was paused on a familiar opening scene. “Star Wars marathon?” 

  
“It seemed the easiest. And I heard about a new order to watch them in that’s supposed to be less frustrating for everyone involved and I’m eager to hear your thoughts,” Magnus added, looking back towards the television. 

  
Moving automatically, Simon turned back to the television, the familiar music washing over him, making him relax a fraction. “You aren’t going to ask?” 

  
Magnus shook his head and settled back into the couch. “I’ve learned not to. You’ll tell me when and if you’re ready. I’ll be here to listen when you do.” 

  
Simon exhaled hard, blinking a few times before he leaned into Magnus and focused on the television in front of him.

  
~!~

  
Simon didn’t register the knocking at the door until Magnus paused the movie and stood. It was certainly interesting watching them in this new order, and Magnus didn’t mind his commentary, and often offered his own, peppering in stories about seeing the movies when they were first released. 

  
The sight of Raphael walking into the room had him jolting to his feet, fear racing up his spine that something was wrong. “Raphael, I’m sorry, I should have-” 

  
“Hush and sit down,” Raphael grumbled, pouring himself a glass of plasma. 

  
Simon sat down again, his back tense as a board, even when Magnus conjured a bowl of popcorn and curled up next to him again. He bit down on his lip when Raphael sat on his other side. “You don’t have to, to do-” 

  
“Yes we do,” Magnus said, reaching out to pat his arm. “Now hush, I actually like this fight scene.” 

  
“You always did enjoy the tacky bullshit,” Raphael grumbled, sipping his drink, leaning back against the couch. 

  
Simon glanced between the both of them, listening to them snark as the movie started playing again, letting him relax, fraction by fraction. He smiled faintly. By the time episode 5 was over and Magnus was queueing up episode 2, he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. 

  
“It’s the anniversary of my death today,” Simon whispered. Neither Raphael or Magnus said anything, only moved a little closer. “I didn’t, I didn’t even realize it until…” 

  
“The longer you live, the more dates you accrue that you hate,” Magnus said, his voice soft. “I have several. Sometimes they pass by unheeded, and other times they feel as though they’ve snuck up on you and attacked you.” 

  
The feeling was exactly what he’d gone through earlier. “What, what do you do when they happen?” 

  
“You drink,” Raphael said, sipping his plasma. “You distract yourself. You surround yourself with friends and wait for it to pass.” 

  
Magnus watched Simon deflate, his whole posture going limp and he reached out, wrapping an arm around Simon’s shoulders, pulling him in close. “You remind yourself of the joy and love you feel, even though it feels impossible in those moments.” 

  
Simon didn’t say anything but bit down on his lip and nodded. 

  
“And when even that feels impossible,” Magnus continued, taking a deep breath, his shoulders shaking a little. “You reach out for help. Exactly like you did today.” 

  
“Does it get easier?” Simon whispered. 

  
Raphael reached out and gave Simon’s other arm a brief squeeze. “For this particular day? Yes, it will. Time eases all wounds of this nature.” 

  
Simon breathed out slowly, nodding again. “Can…” he swallowed and dropped his hands to his jeans, tightening his fingers in the fabric. 

  
“Ask, fledgling,” Raphael said. 

  
“Can we, can we stay here? And watch the rest of the movies?” Simon asked. “I know, I know you’re both busy, but…please?” he trailed off. 

  
Raphael grunted. “As long as I can complain about the third movie.” 

  
Magnus broke off a laugh. “I would never dream of depriving Simon of your truly scathing commentary, Raphael.” 

  
Simon exhaled a shaky laugh and leaned into Magnus a little more, glad when the arm around his shoulders tightened, and the hand on his other arm gave a small squeeze. “That, that sounds great.” 

  
It took the last two movies, and Alec joining them without a word halfway through the last one that Simon finally felt the lump in his chest start to ease, letting him breathe easier. Once the credits were rolling, and it was over, the tension was back all over again. 

  
Except then Magnus was snapping his fingers and Simon watched the first episode of the animated series start to play across the screen. He turned his head into Magnus’ shoulder and breathed out a quiet thank you into his shirt. When Magnus’ arm tightened around him again, Simon sagged and was surprised when he felt fingers in his hair. 

  
Magnus glanced at Simon and then over to Alec whose arm was draped along his own, but then Simon was sagging against him again and he felt Alec relax as well, continuing the gentle touch. 

  
“We’ve got you,” Magnus whispered to Simon. “It’s okay to let someone else carry you for a little while.” 

  
When Simon relaxed, the last of the tension sneaking out of his shoulders, Magnus let himself breathe a little easier. He would always take care of his family. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
